Pagi
by lil-ecchan
Summary: Pancake pun kalah manis denganmu, wahai yang tersayang.


* * *

**Pagi**

* * *

**SUMMARY:** "Kenapa kau ingin _pancake_ untuk sarapan pagi ini?". LightMisa. OOC. lil-ecchan's first submitted Death Note fic. ONESHOT.

**A **_**Death Note**_** fic, presented by **_**LIL-ECCHAN**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Death Note © … (woah! I'm forgot! Is it Takeshi Obata?)

**MAIN CHARACTER: **Yagami Light, and Amane Misa.

**PAIRINGS:** LightMisa.

**RATING: **T

**GENRE:** Romance

**LANGUAGE:** Indonesian

**WARNING: **OOC.

* * *

"…Light… Light…" Terdengar suara samar-samar. Cih, mengganggu tidurku saja.

"Light… Light-ku sayang, bangunlah," terdengar lagi. Suaranya tak asing untukku. Suara milik_nya_. Dan hanya _dia_ sajalah yang memanggilku _sayang_.

"Ermh…" Erangku. Aku terlalu malas untuk bangkit, tapi akhirnya aku bangkit juga setelah menyadari kalau pipiku dicubit oleh-_nya_.

"Misa—" aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku, "biarkan aku tidur…" Terdengar tawa dari mulut_nya_.

"Apa kau tidak ingat, Light? Semalam kau menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu, dan apa kau juga lupa? Semalam, kau menyuruhku untuk mencubit pipimu kalau kau susah bangun," aku merebahkan kepalaku di atas paha_nya_.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku ingat, aku ingat." Dia mengelus-elus rambutku yang masih berantakan.

"Dan sekarang, siapa lagi yang akan kau bunuh, Light-ku sayang," dia mengecup dahiku.

"Entahlah. Hei Misa, bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan tentang bunuh-membunuh untuk saat ini saja? Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat," aku menutup mataku dengan telapak tangan kananku.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," dia tersenyum lembut, "kau mau sarapan apa pagi ini?"

"…_Pancake_ sepertinya enak…" Aku menghela nafas panjang. Terdengar lagi. Senda tawa kecilnya dari bibirnya yang mungil.

"Ada apa gerangan, Light? Tidak seperti biasanya kau meminta _pancake_ untuk sarapan, bahkan seingatku kau tak pernah makan _pancake_ sebelumnya. Biasanya 'kan kau minta _beefsteak_, atau omelet, atau _burger_?" Dia tahu **semua** tentangku. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Yah, mungkin aku merindukan L." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Haha. Benarkah?" Tak perlu aku jawab, dia tahu aku hanya bercanda tentang kerinduanku pada L. "Hei, Sang Murid Teladang se-Jepang, kapan kau akan bangun dan menatap dunia luar?" Tanyanya setelah hening 5 menit.

"Tenanglah, manis. Murid teladan sekalipun butuh istirahat, apalagi untuk menguasai dunia," pujiku.

"Ya sudah, aku buatkan _pancake_ dulu, ya." Ia memindahkan kepalaku ke atas bantal, tapi aku langsung menarik tangannya dan kembali ke posisi semula, di atas pahanya, atau mungkin lebih tepat _diatas stocking hitamnya_.

"He—hei—" aku mengecup dahinya, agak susah karena poni pirangnya menutupi.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku lepaskan kecupanku, dan kulihat mata birunya.

Setelah itu, aku lihat wajahnya yang kini merona.

Tetapi, sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum, walaupun wajah cantiknya masih dihiasi rona merah.

"Light, boleh kutanya?" Dia kembali mengelus rambutku.

"Hm?" Aku memejamkan mataku dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau ingin _pancake_ untuk sarapan pagi ini?"

"…Mungkin karena kau," aku belai rambut pirangnya, halus. Dan aku cium rambut panjangnya itu, bau _shampoo_ madu kesukaannya, dia baru mandi.

"Tadi katamu karena kau merindukan L?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku bercanda, untuk apa aku sebutkan alasannya?" Dia terkikik geli.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa karena ku kau ingin _pancake_?"

"…Karena kau manis, sama seperti _pancake_."

"Ada-ada saja," dia malu.

"Kenapa kau mencium dahiku, Light?" Aku bangkit, duduk di atas kasur, berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku boleh menyayangimu?"

"Tentu." Lekukan bibirnya itu indah sekali.

"Aku boleh mencintaimu?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"  
"Sangat."

"Mana yang lebih kausuka, ciuman dariku waktu kita pertama kali bertemu saat di kamarku, atau ciumanku di dahimu tadi?"

"Yang tadi.."

Aku tersenyum. Dia tahu jawaban yang aku inginkan.

"Terima kasih untuk mencintaiku selama ini, menungguku, Misa…" Kukecup lagi dahinya.

"Sama-sama… Cintailah aku.. untuk selamanya, Light-ku…"

* * *

*baca ulang*. *nyolong keresek di toko*. *muntah*.

Saya kalo jadi cowok kayaknya gombal deh --"

Pendek? Iyaa! Saya nggak ahli **DeathNote**! Ini juga fic DN pertama. XP

Oh yaa, pengen promosi, dong. Fic Naruto, sih, hehe maaf kalo beda fandom. Judulnya **Dear**. Baca dooong! *maksa*

Oh yaa, maaf, buat senior-senior di fandom ini, nggak sesuai sama kesukaan anda-anda sekalian yang suka yaoi, saya anti-yaoi, sih. TwTd

* * *

_Mind to review?_

* * *


End file.
